


[Podfic] They Don't Know Where We Come From

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Emotions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, So many emotions, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shrapnel,” Tony says, and alarms go off around his ears and he can’t breathe and the pain is going to eat him up from the head down. “In my heart. I made it. Not the shrapnel. ...Well. The shrapnel too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] They Don't Know Where We Come From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They Don't Know Where We Come From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644768) by [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi). 



###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](http://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/01/03/they-dont-know-where-we-come-from/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:46:19

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (42.4 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/025qlvn12x99234/They_Don%27t_Know_Where_We_Come_From.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/95ntssc156kyn498q5dwtalhkp2qjlle)
  * **M4B Download (65.3 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9ete54ddksgy5e8/They_Don%27t_Know_Where_We_Come_From.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/1namzgkg4gr2ovgdsfx41awp7b5c6x1r)




End file.
